The Ladies Of TDAS
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Jo always thought girl time was boring and, well girly. But when the other girls of TDAS show her that it's more than just spa days and ice cream. Set after TDAS. (Song-shot)


**My mind is overflowing with these song-shot ideas! But who's complaining? Song from Littlest Pet Shop.**

* * *

After TDAS, all the girls from that season were relaxing in the spa at Playa De Losers 2. They were all wearing white bath robes, towels wrapped around their hair and cucumbers on their eyes. They were each sitting on a massage chair all but Jo sighed in comfort.

"Girl time is the best isn't it?," Zoey asked the others. All but Jo muttered in agreement.

Jo took off her cucumbers off her eyes and eyed them all in confusion, "What's so great about it? It's just a bunch of girls sitting around in a spa. My idea of a good time is bossing people around. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go see if the boys are causing problems," she was about to get up and leave but Zoey took off her cucumbers, got up and grabbed her arm, "Jo! Can't you just spend some girl time with us without leaving to check on the boys?"

"I don't see a problem with it. Besides, girl time is just a bunch of girls wearing robes and towels and getting facials," Jo commented.

Courtney took off her cucumbers and looked at Jo, "Oh we'll have you know it's a lot more than that," Jo looked at Courtney confused she and the other girls started the song.

 _All: Oh-woah-oh_

 _Oh-yeah_

 _Oh-woah-oh_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Lindsay: I'll tell you a little something 'bout girl time_

 _Share what it means to me_

 _All the things I love to do might seem a little bit girly_

 _But when I grab my girlfriends_

 _We start pampering_

 _'Cause sometimes looking beautiful on the outside_

 _Can make you feel just as good within_

Lindsay combed Jo's hair and Heather filed Jo's nails. Then Sierra wrapped a purple scraf around Jo's neck and Zoey put a red barrett in her hair. Jo looked at her reflection and she kinda liked how she looked. Then Sierra pulled her aside.

 _Sierra: Girl time to me means_

 _Telling gossip_

 _Being myself and_

 _(Laughs) Laughing 'till we_

 _Roll on the floor joking some more_

 _One gag and we're set!_

 _There are some secrets just for my girls_

 _The boys will never get_

Sierra showed Jo some gossip she found on her laptop pizza box thing. It made them both roll on the floor laughing. Sierra pulled Jo back up on her feet and continued the song with the others.

 _Sierra: Because..._

 _All but Jo: Girl time!_

 _Courtney: It makes us strong_

 _All but Jo: Listen as we sing our song!_

 _Girl time!_

 _Heather: Is what we need_

 _All but Jo: Then together we'll succeed!_

 _Girl time is time we'll spend_

 _Like doctors, lawyers, presidents_

 _Girl time is not for guys_

 _We can play and win the prize!_

Zoey pulled Jo aside.

 _Zoey: I'll tell you a little something 'bout girl time_

 _Why it is so ideal_

 _I can talk to my girlfriends_

 _And tell them all the things I feel_

 _Most boys never talk about feelings_

 _It's hard for them to see_

 _But my girls are there to listen_

 _And feel the same things as me_

Zoey told Jo about how she felt after kissing Mike for the first time. And suprisingly, Jo listened to every word she said. Zoey left when Gwen came over to Jo.

 _Gwen: Anytime girls spend_

 _All but Jo: Together is girl time!_

 _Gwen: It doesn't matter where or what we're_

 _All but Jo: Doing to feel so fine!_

Jo finally got the idea of girl time and sang the next verse of the song.

 _Jo: Learn about each other_

 _Learn about ourselves_

 _I see knowledge is our power_

 _And girl time is our wealth!_

 _Because..._

 _All: Girl time!_

 _Jo: It gives us strength_

 _All: To run and jump some crazy lengths!_

 _Girl time!_

 _Jo: Is what we need_

 _All: To keep us reaching our top speed!_

 _Girl time is time we'll spend_

 _Like doctors, lawyers, presidents_

 _Girl time_

 _Give it a whirl!_

 _Leave the boys_

 _It's time for girls!_

The song ended and Jo sat down and sighed calmly, "Ladies, cucumbers," Jo put hers back on and so did the others. Jo was gonna be having girl time much more often.

* * *

 **Looks like Jo finally learned it's nice to spend time with her girlfriends. Who weren't really her friends at all 'till now. Read you later!**

 _~StarHeart~_


End file.
